minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Life Of Ender Steve
Author: ThaChompyLeader This is the story of Herobrine's brother. To see about the boss mob in Minecraft, see Ender Steve. (The prologue is told from Herobrine's point of view, and the rest is told from how Ender Steve felt.) Prologue Rose, have I ever told you about my brother? I guess not. He disappeared when I w as about your age. He was always jealous of me because mother liked me best. Nobody else knows where he is but me and himself. He was always a cheerful little brother until he saw something. No, Rose. I'm not telling you what it is ''yet. ''That's why I'm telling you this story, to show you ''what ''he saw and what happened to him. Now, settle down and get comfortable. This story takes place one day in the country... The Secret Life Of Ender Steve I was sleeping in my bed when my older brother, Steve, gave me the wake-up call. "Come on! Let's go!" He yelled at me. "We have to plant the melons!" Steve always yells at me when he wants me to do something. I got up as quickly as I could and ran out of my room. Mom was making pancakes and Dad was out in the fields. "George, do what your older brother says and go help Daddy," She snapped at me. My name was George, but my friends call me Georgio. Opening the screen doors, I took a breath of fresh air, then followed my brother. He threw me a bag of seeds and we met dad. "Perfect timin'," He wiped his forehead. "I just finished hoeing this here ground. Yall' can plant them melons now." As usual, my brother was the first to start. I carefully laid out the seeds, trying not to show off. Dad continued to hoe the rest of the farmland to make room for wheat and pumpkins. When we were done, my dog came running up to me, yipping excitedly. "What is it, boy?" I asked him. He barked and ran off to the forest. Dad said that I could go, and I followed him until I came across a big ditch in the ground. "Woah!" I yelled. "Steve, come over here! Look at this hole!" My brother came running and looked down inside. "That looks really deep," He observed. "Better stay away from it." He walked back into the house and shut the door behind him. Fido, my dog, was still yakking, but he stopped and turned to follow me inside the house when I walked away. "Breakfast," Mom hollered. She layed out Fido's bowl and he came over, chomping down on his dog chow. Mother sat down on the other side of the table and we began to eat. Dad came running in and sat down next to me. :::::::::: ----------------------------- "I wonder how deep it is," I asked myself after lunch. Fido was barking again when I came over. He seemed more scared than excited. A ladder went all the way down into what I couldn't see. Carefully climbing down, The light turned into pitch black. I lit a candle and continued to climb down. Fido tried to follow me. He lost his grip and fell on my back. I was so scared, I thought I would have a heart attack. We landed in a giant cavern, and in the corner was a strange frame of black-blue boxes which had green eyes in the middle. Curiosity took the best of me, and me and Fido jumped in. I landed on a squishy sponge-like material, and everything was dark. Tall, purple-eyed figures stood in the distance. Fido began to whine and huddled close to me. I could see a purple-eyed shadow flying across the sky. I had no idea what it was, but it was coming in my direction. I jumped up and started to run away. "Wait, stop!" A deep, rumbling voice called behind me. I looked behind me and I saw a very big dinosaur-like animal sitting on it's paws. "You're a dragon," I scoffed. It nodded. "Nobody has ever come here before," It talked very slowly, as if it were trying to find the right words to say. "Be my guest." "Nobody visits you?" I asked. "Just these people," It pointed with an outstretched claw to the purple-eyed men. "But they don't understand me. All I ever wanted was someone to come here, and we could be friends." "You must be lonely being cramped in here." "I am, very much. Would you ever be so kind as to stay here?" I thought for a moment. "I can't. At least not right now. I have to check on my family." "Oh, is that it?" The dragon's eyes glowed. "Go ahead, do what you need to." It pounded the ground hard, and a portal appeared. Me and Fido jumped in. About a few hours had passed when I was in the dragon's dimension, because my house had been torn slightly and all of dad's crops had grown. It was midnight. I saw my brother talking to someone. Or some''thing. ''Grabbing my diamond pickaxe from the wall, I walked over to him. When he looked around to see me, his eyes were glowing white and his clothes were torn and ragged. "What..''happened ''to you?" I exclaimed. "Oh, just been looking for you for the past fifteen years," He answered darkly. "Where were you?" "Fifteen ''years? ''But I was only gone for a couple of minutes!" He gave me a cold stare. "Plus, I saw a giant dragon, and a bunch of purple eyed men!" The things my brother was talking to erupted in a chorus of laughter. I clenched my teeth. "I really saw a dragon!" I shouted. They only laughed harder. Steve looked at me with a sad look on his face. "Never mind!" I yelled. I slung the diamond pickaxe over my shoulders and left. ---- "Hmm," the dragon said after listening to my story. "They must think you were dreaming." "And I wasn't," I replied through clenched teeth. "They're just stupid." "Well, you are welcome to stay here with me if you wish," She kept her tone calm. "There's plenty of room here for an extra visitor." She pointed with a flick of her tail to a cave. "That is where I sleep, and you may too." "Uh...sure," I replied. I wasn't too sure about sleeping in the same room as a dragon. "Don't worry, I don't bite," She joked. She took to the air and flew away. The tall men were looking at me, but I didn't care. And neither does my brother. Or my family. As far as they know, I seceeded from the family fifteen years ago. Epilogue Honestly, I am much happier living with the dragon than with my family. I have noticed a change in my body, but I don't care. I don't have to work out in the farmlands and I never worry about eating . We gave each other nicknames and she likes to call me "Stevie". Me and the dragon have grown pretty close, and she doesn't like anyone else to come. Sure, I've grown a tail and all, but what does it matter? Whenever I'm depressed, I'll know she will always be there to comfort me. Besides, while others have people as friends, I have a ''dragon ''on my side. It was like we were meant to be together. Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics Category:Finished Fanfictions